What if Karma Came Back to Naru Narusegawa?
by MonoSheep
Summary: This is one-shot related to the title, but what if karma came back to Naru? Who is responsible for it? What Hina messed with the wrong families to try to cover up with a "misunderstanding"? It's just a one-shot except it will extend to different parts? Could this one be a one-shot or continued chapters? Ouran High School Host Club Crossover...
I don't know how this story turned out to be except I'm glad that I did it. I was going to do an over 21 pages of this one-shot with each character's POV on what they did about the incident except it's involving the conversion of the Hinata Inn. It's also the before and aftermath, but I decided to go against this one.

Even though, it brought a "What if" one-shot from the Hinata Inn with the crossover between the Love Hina and Ouran High School Host Club, but a minor with the Persona 4. It brought an idea since it came before the series began, but if Hina converted the inn into the Girl's Dorm without informing her family or the public about this one.

What if her poor decision paid the ultimate price along with Haruka's poor customer service? What if Yuzuru is not only the Head of the School Board to Ouran, but also to all the schools including the college and universities?

Since I saw the Ootori and the Suoh are rich and powerful family due to the business within the Ouran Academy? I am not fond of the Zuka Club due to their reference are heavily from Nazism and I assumed that they got the inspiration from Motoko's belief. Do you honestly think that Benio and her club were able to get away from their actions on what happened twice within the anime?

I could possibly do a one-shot related to the consequences related to the two incidents within a separate fanfiction? I wasn't fond to Benio due to the assumption that men are fools, but she has a father… What if he heard about this one?

What if the headmistress heard about the incident? Would it bring nothing more than shame to their school if this comes out? What if Haruhi pressed charges against Benio and Zuka Club when they met?

Benio trespassed into their school without permission, except she used the Ouran Academy uniform to disguise as a student. I knew it's for a laugh except you have to think about this one in a different prospective since Haruhi is in the Ouran Academy due to the fact that she's in a Scholar Program. If they tried to convince her into their school, her scholarship program will be discontinued.

Well, my main focus was on Naru forced to pay the price and the original story was supposed to have Tamaki Suoh's died from the incident. Sadly, I decided to go against this idea, except it remained questionable on what happened to him if he survived or not. I leave this one up to the reviewers on his fate or if they wanted me to continue on with the "What if" moments.

It's not to mention Kitsune is willing to cause nothing more than trouble, but hadn't she thought twice before her manipulation will cause their reputation to come down?

Man, I thanked the inspiration from Karndragon's an Alternate Keitaro Urashima, but it included Snafu the Great's fanfiction as well.

I don't own the Ouran High School Host Club, Love Hina or Persona 4, but I'm using the Amagi Inn as a reference.

* * *

What if Karma Came Back to Naru Narusegawa?

Naru's POV

I was about to take the entrance exam except I called into the faculty office before I get a chance to. I thought I was able to achieve my goal into reunited with my teacher, but I got the complete opposite. I didn't receive any praise or any positive note when I encountered "him". Yes, this bastard who claimed to come from the Ootori Clan and he…

He cut my dreams short after they believed his lies from what happened, but he got what's coming to him. Since men aren't welcome to the Girl's Dorm and we ended up giving them "our" treatment if they trespassed our home. Sadly, this wasn't the case after three "Yazuka" Men defended their master, but we sent them flying.

I haven't heard about them, but it served them right after all. They have no right to be in the Girl's Dorm, but I didn't expect him to go this far.

"It's you," I deadpanned.

"You know, why are you here?"

"Final evaluation," I answered, but they shook their head.

"No, it isn't except we are disappointed that our star student committed such terrible acts, but committed attempt murder…"

"We didn't want to believe him at first except our Head of the School Board informed us about the incident involving his son."

I flinched.

"Yes, Tamaki and I agreed to our fathers to visit the Hinata Inn to see the owner, except we weren't informed that the Hinata Inn converted into the Girl's Dorm for five years," this Yazuka bastard said.

"Excuse me, but you entered our…"

"First of all, I researched the Hinata Inn except I wasn't aware about the conversion, but it's my fault that Tamaki is in the hospital right now," he replied.

 _Kyoya's POV_

I didn't know that Tamaki's father tied to the School Board for the Tokyo University. I couldn't believe that they allowed this "girl" to their campus, but I refused to remain silent about this incident. Suoh-Sama refused to tolerate this "disgraceful criminal" to go a high-reputation school. I took the blame when I didn't do much research on this one, but Tamaki is still recovering from the ordeal.

The current owner Hinata Urashima tried to keep my silence by the whole ordeal, but I couldn't. She's dealing with two powerful allies Ootori and Suoh Clan, but she assumed that it was a misunderstanding. She's sadly mistaken when this misunderstanding was a brutal one when I watched three of my bodyguards sent flying. I was about to get hit except Tamaki got in the way to protect me from them.

He's willing to go as far to make sure that I was safe except the damage was done from one infamous punch. He had to deal with reconstructive surgery, but I left with a broken arm and post-traumatic stress disorder thanks to them. Hinata Urashima made a horrible business choice by not informing the public about the conversion, but my father and Suoh-Sama forced to pay the price for this one.

"No, it isn't your fault since this owner made a bad decision."

"Don't insult Granny Hina like that, you sounded like she did something bad."

Yuzuru-San replied, "Don't assumed Granny Hina did something good, but as a business partner… She needed to inform the changes to the public involving the inn converted into a Girl's Dorm except she didn't. She didn't inform us about this one and either did her adopted daughter. She tried to keep silence about the incident, except she underestimates my family and the Ootori."

"Yes," a voice, "such disgraceful action needed to be taken…"

 _Yoshio Ootori's POV_

I was going to kick out my son after the incident occurred and Kyoya wasn't lying about the conversion. An informant told me that the conversion wasn't informed of her family and the public, but it sunk down lower. She lost sponsors and support due to the reckless decision, but the Hinata Inn loses its' popularity in favor the Amagi Inn. The tourists, visitors, workers, and public safety commissioners who happened to men. They refused to go near the Hinata Inn and the public safety commissioner deemed the Hinata Inn due to the misbehavior, but it included the illegal weapons within.

His adopted daughter didn't warn others about this one, but provided poor customer service by dumping teas on people's head for no reason. These tenants assaulting each victim who happened to be college student who wanted to stay since the school closed or stayed for the night. They did it for no reason for what missing person's family reported to the authorities. Nobody came forward after what happened except few eyewitnesses did, but some warned about the Hinata Inn and their horrible inhabitants.

Nobody regarded their warnings, but others did. I went through the reports since they aren't doing this one in the Inn, but they are making out in public. Those who were bribed to keep silence to cover the loved ones' hospital bills or funeral cost. A few tourists survived the ordeal, but they reported this one to the authorities and the Public Safety Service.

I researched before I made up my decision, it proved to be fatal when I couldn't forgive myself. The only person who would be upset if Kyoya denounced by the family. It would be Fuyumi and my wife as they are going to question me if I intended to remove him from the family to divide the inheritance to my two sons. Yuzuru and I decided to take this incident to court since I couldn't tolerate such actions between Hinata and Haruka.

Hinata got the nerve to threatening Yuzuru through blackmail, but I'm glad that he was able to press charges against her. He wouldn't tolerate anyone taking advantage if they looked old or wise. I took the liberty to inform each tenant's family about "the incident", but they took action before we say the word "sue".

Lobelia Girls' Academy was quite informed about the incident and the Headmistress wasn't pleased about the Zuka Club's belief. She informed everyone about this belief brought nothing more than sexist remarks. Yuzuru came opened about the idea emerging the school with Ouran Academy, but they were a protest. Sadly, they couldn't do anything about this one since she wanted to have her students doing the same thing like that the tenants from the Hinata Inn. The Headmistress cuts ties to Hinata Urashima and the Aoyama Clan after it was believed that Motoko gave them inspiration.

It's lucky that they wouldn't dare assault any innocent males except their harassment is a poor example of discipline. It happened after they came to Ouran Academy without permission and tried pressure Haruhi into transferring it to their school. If she did, her scholarship program would be cancelled. It happened twice when they kidnapped Haruhi and it went a bit too far when Benio kissed Haruhi to get revenge.

It was a red flag when they disgraced their school and it was quite wise enough for Haruhi to press charges against Benio and the Zuka Club. It brought a questionable controversial incident after what happened and I knew Yuzuru didn't want this to happen again. The Zuka Club forced to pay the consequences when their words landed them to be question from our school.

I wouldn't tolerate someone harassed my family, especially someone is trying to go into Tokyo University. I faced Tamaki's attacker when I informed the tenants' family about this one, but they weren't aware about this behavior. Narusegawa Family didn't believe me before we showed evidences, but the mother says that they raised her better than this.

This brought another controversial as they Lobelia Girls' Academy used something from the Nazism. We couldn't tolerate such thing when Headmistress had no choice when they banned activities and disbanded the Zuka Club until the case resolved.

"From your parents' interviews, they knew that they didn't raise you like that, but it makes it clear that you develop your own habits on your own. You didn't ask, but you attacked for no reason that I couldn't forgive."

"It seemed that the Lobelia Girls' Academy got this belief from the former heir Motoko Aoyama of the God's Cry School," I said, "Not to mentioned Nazism and it couldn't be tolerated. They tried to prove that they didn't get the inspiration from the Aoyama except the Headmistress blamed everything on Benio for this one."

"What's this one have to do this have to do with me?" Naru angered.

 _Yuzuru's POV_

"Well, sexism brought a huge critical, controversial topic when it comes to the opposite gender, but this proved to be a bit far. Some don't want to harm men, but they don't trust men due to the incidents in the past. This belief brought a huge controversial when it comes to assault on the opposite gender, but you assumed that men are nothing more than perverts. Haven't you thought twice about what if men happened to be fathers?"

"You think men are perverts, what happened women as well?"

"I came across fathers struggled to deal with betrayal, while they raised the children alone, but they tried to do what's right in their hearts? Both genders have their flaws except nobody is innocent in the world when they committed such a horrible act. We have our flaws, but you went a bit too far…"

She flinched.

"Haven't you thought twice before you used your assumption on an innocent father trying to take his daughter to school?"

"Uh…"

"Haven't you thought twice before a brother has the right to protect his sister from harm or escorting her to a friend's house?"

"You think every boyfriend is willing to bring harm to their girlfriends, but haven't you looked through the expression before you attack?"

Naru flinched as she hesitated to choose her words wisely.

"No, you haven't thought of something like this," I deadpanned, "Have you?"

"Well, I blamed this on your son since he and his friend harassing Shinobu…"

I chuckled as the School Board Members shook their heads.

"No, Kyoya and Tamaki helped your youngest tenants with the grocery since she was having trouble carried them on the steps. Nobody assisted her and it was not gentlemanly to leave a child carried this one alone. Yes, Ootori and I had our sons go to Hinata Inn before we realized about the conversion after the assault. Shinobu offered drinks for them as a thankful before they harassed by the whore."

 _Naru's POV_

I couldn't believe he's referring Kitsune as a whore when I tried to remain calm, but act professional. There's no way that School Board believed such thing except I explained about their actions. Shinobu was harassed by these two high school boys, but…

" _Hey, they are boys in the Girls' Dorm, they are harassing Shinobu…"_

" _No, we aren't! We helped you a younger tenant with the grocery and we refused to give our money…"_

" _I would…"_

" _Tamaki, you cannot… She's a…"_

" _What are you doing here, here?"_

" _There's…"_

Shinobu tried to stop us from causing damage, but we assumed that they were nothing more than perverts. Granny Hina reminded us that there will two guests in the Hinata Inn in the town, but I wasn't aware that the two guests were two boys from the Ootori and the Suoh Clan. It began to catch on after Granny Hina and Haruka stopped us before the damage was done.

The last thing that I remembered that I was going to punch him in his face, but his friend jumped to take the hit. He was sent flying out of the Hinata Inn before he landed, but he could have…

I cringed when I realized what I did, something wrong when he landed on the vehicle and his…

I didn't disregard that fact that they called Kitsune a whore, but I couldn't tolerate someone to insult him like this. I disregarded the issues when I gave this bastard's father the glare.

"Did you call my friend a whore?" I asked as I tried to remain calm.

"Yes, Tamaki is willingly giving her the money, but I prevented him from doing so… I knew that she was a con artist when she smelled like sake except she lost a bet. Tamaki and I refused to sit in the common room when she watched television on the horse race, but we waited within the dining room."

"…"

I wasn't around when Kitsune alerted us about the perverts within the Hinata Inn since I was studying for the exam. It doesn't mean that Motoko and I tolerated men in our dorm, but we come prepared to teach them a lesson. Kitsune lied that they harassing Shinobu while she was in the kitchen making tea and food.

Granny Hina was quite busy when she tried to get sponsor to promote the Hinata Inn except she had a hard time. We didn't think twice before I realized the consequences of what happened, but my dream was going to cut off.

"From what we heard, we can't tolerate an individual to come to our school to act like that. If you act like this outside of the Cram School, then we have no choice."

"No choice," I flinched.

"Yes, they have no choice since I'm the Head of the School Board and I couldn't tolerate such criminals to go into the school to bring nothing more than shame. I will not tolerate anyone harassing or bullying, but attacking someone for no reason. It's a sorry excuse."

"From what we heard and the evidences, Naru Narusegawa… You are banned from going to Tokyo University, but you are also on the Blacklist."

My dreams crumbled before my eyes and it was destroyed by a terrible decision. Do they understand my reasons? I tried to reason to convince them that I am innocent as I tried to use words to change their mind. My dreams destroyed for what I did on what's right or wrong? My dreams damaged thanks to the bastards, but am I to blame for this? How could this be happening? How could this be happening for this?

"Hinata Urashima tried to bribe us to keep silence, but we couldn't tolerate such actions. Your family informed by this one and it included Motoko Aoyama, Kaolla Su, and Mitsune Konno. You and your friends' actions caused nothing more than shame to our school if this is happening outside. We don't want any part of it…"

I broke down in tears as I escorted out by two security guards to the entrance. The students reacted to seeing dragged out of the faculty office to the Tokyo University entrance. I tried to convince that I was innocent except my dreams shattered. I wanted to get revenge except I began to realize who I should blame for this. It was shame to walk back the Hinata Inn after I forced to recover by walking around two hours. I tried to piece the evidences together on who to blame for this one, but I wanted to get back at them. I began to realize that I couldn't since they are two powerful people, but I knew Hina is willing to get me back to school.

Granny Hina tried to convince them that it was misunderstood, but it wasn't the same anymore. It gave me time to recover after what happened when my friends and I banned from all the universities within Japan. I tried to keep my head clear except my mental breakdown get the better of me. I tried to believe in such my own lies, but I'm forced to pay the price.

As I arrived.

"Naru, how?"

"Don't bother, Mitsune… Thanks to you… I lost my chance into going to Tokyo University…"

I gave her a huge slap across the face before I made my way up the stairs, but I expected to return to my room.

I locked myself in my room as I broke down in sadness.

 _Hina's POV_

I tried to convince the two clans that there was a misunderstanding and I lost two allies thanks to the incident. I felt ashamed to not realize this when Motoko's sister came early to take her out of the Inn, but no redemption. I heard Naru came back inside of the Hinata Inn and locked herself in the room. I lost my home and everything after one controversial incident, but I expected to surprise Keitaro.

Sadly, I couldn't anymore when the news exposed and I lost every right to the Hinata Inn thanks to the lawsuit. It will not be my home anymore and I was under a debt that I owes with a heavy fine under my name. Kaolla Su removed from the program thanks this controversial incident and one person caused the downfall. Why didn't I realize this before? Was I damn fool all along?

Did I tolerate one tenant to live free? It hit me more than just bullets except it hurts me when Kitsune is no longer a tenant for her actions. I forced to pay the price for my foolishness as I forced to sell everything to cover it. I cannot lose a home like this except I already have.

"Such recklessness come with the consequences," one businessman murmured before he left, "It seemed the Amagi Family is willing to pay a huge sum to own the Hinata Inn…"

My eyes are horrified to hear the news, but I tried everything to get things afloat. Nobody wants anything to do with me, but it included my former employees. The poor decisions came with the consequences of my actions, but my heart couldn't take it anymore.

It's quite interesting when the only person spared from all this, it was Shinobu…

Shinobu moved away from the Hinata Inn into an Ouran Academy and the others paid the price.

"Mother, it's time to go!" Haruka said.

She wasn't happy that she lost the Hinata Café through the lawsuit except I wanted to tell Naru that she has no right to stay anymore. I couldn't when I have to walk away from it all, but I planned to go on my World Tour. It ended up all in misery when they froze my account to pay a huge amount of debt under my name.

Haruka and I didn't look at each other eye to eye as a taxi cab waited for me. My stuff moved out of my old room to my new room in a nursing home and my family doesn't want anything to do with me. After the scandal exposed and Keitaro doesn't want to deal with me either. I didn't expect him to leave behind a promise and moved on with his life. His parents were proud of him after the scandal came out and left for the states after I lost the case.

The Ootori and Suoh have no shame in telling everyone about the incident to the others, but the public around Japan. The Public Safety Inspector, Superintendent, and Health Inspectors…

I hoped they are happy right now along with their lawyers since Haruka and I lost everything. I forced to pay the price for my regretful actions because of them…

 _Kitsune's POV_

I forced to watch Granny Hina get into a taxi cab before Haruka closed the door and it drove off. Couldn't it get any worse than expected when I lost a home? Haruka and Granny Hina lost their properties, but it's worst… I looked back the Hinata Inn and left in shame.

I wasn't welcomed at the Hinata Inn anymore thanks to me, but I thought we were able to get away from the petty incidents. I was wrong at the end when everyone and I forced to pay the price except for Shinobu.

She's the only one who spared from the punishment and we didn't.

Owari…

* * *

Who knows? It will possibly do separate parts connected this story with each character's prospective with one-shot.


End file.
